Reunion
by B.Logan
Summary: Everyone all discovers what they have known and feared all along.
1. The Call

REUNION

Ok so I thought some stuff was missing from episode 302 between Josh and Aidan. From the time Josh picked Aidan up at the payphone and the time he reappeared in the kitchen, clean-shaven. Plus during that episode there was this strange and wonderful moment in the kitchen where Josh places his hand on Aidan arm and lets it linger for a second to long. The look on Aidan face made me squeal. …Hopefully this story will put some context around that and the way I see it should have happened.

I don't feel that my stories are real stories but more like missing scenes of things I wanted and didn't get. Things that needed deeper exploration (ie: more air time, why is there never enough air time!) They run simultaneously to the show, think more like an undercurrent to the show we watch. I want to see the hidden relationship.

As always please review thanks!  
-

As soon as he hung up the phone, Josh placed a call of his own. He dialed Nora; he told her that he and Sally were headed out of town to pick up Aidan. Nora didn't believe him at first, he had to repeat it several times to make her understand. How? He wondered could it have taken them over a year and several dead bodies to get Sally back and a mere two days later Aidan magically returns from god-knows-where. Nora had so many questions; she shot them out one after another like cannon fire. Josh had no answers and all the same questions. He promised Nora that they would get answers and find out together, just like they had done everything else for the last 15 months.

As soon they got in the car Josh speed away from Boston, anxious to collect his friend. His foot pushed hard on the accelerator, he couldn't get where he was going fast enough, he wouldn't feel right until they were all back at the house together where they belonged. As Josh pulled the car into the parking lot, Sally squealed with delight as she spotted Aidan emerging from a phone booth. She sprang from the car and into Aidan's arms before Josh could even put the vehicle in park.

At his first sight of Aidan, Josh was flooded with an overwhelming sense of relief. Aidan was alive, they had spoke on the phone and now an hour and a half later he was standing right in front of him. A sight for sore eyes, his best friend alive!

Josh didn't know where to begin; he hovered nervously while Sally rejoiced in the moment leaping into Aidan's embrace. Josh was considering what his first words should be, when Sally abruptly shoved Aidan forward causing him to half stumble into Josh's arms, it felt so right. Josh said nothing as he griped him firmly, he felt Aidan return the hug so tightly that it almost hurt.

Much to Josh dismay his brain never turned off, the hug was intense and lasted seconds longer than is commonly acceptable among guys, in public. His thoughts abruptly turned to the awkward parking lot reunion as he quickly scanned the patrons for signs of disproval. 'Screw it' he thought selfishly, as he closed his eyes and let Aidan's joy wash over him. In that moment he didn't care, he had his Aidan back.

Aidan's exhaled in relief at being back with his friends. His mind was still playing catch up to his body's experiences and it soon circled back to the previous hug, questioning how he just hugged the now corporal Sally. Josh untangled himself from the strange embrace-turned-conversation as he found himself wedged between Aidan and Sally. Josh urged them all to return to the car just as Aidan senses made another discovery that blew his mind. "You don't smell like dog anymore."

They looked eyes for a second as Josh unconsciously rubbed at his scars and wordless shrugged before he turned away almost ashamed. Sally chimed in "Yeah it broke my brain too!" as she gleefully followed after Josh. Aidan was rendered dumbfounded and left standing alone as his friends made their way back to the car. Ignoring his pain he followed after them; operating solely on adrenalin and joy of the reunion.

Once inside the car, Aidan collapsed, his body melting into the passenger seat. Sally leaning forward from the back seat started in right away with the questions. On and on she went breathless asking questions one after another "What happened to you? You look like hell. What is with the Manson look? Where have you been? What's that smell? Suddenly she smiled widely "Oh…I can smell!" She giggled happily and sniffed at the air "Oh god, I can smell." she said less enthusiastically as she waved her hand in front of her face.

During the questioning Aidan sank further into the seat and leaned his head against the window as Sally's voice faded away. Josh not a werewolf. Sally not a ghost. These thoughts repeated over and over in his head. He shielded his eyes to avoid the light streaming into the car as he tried to set his thoughts right.

In Sally's new state of living everything seemed more vivid, more real. Including the dried blood that covered Aidan. "Why are you covered in blood?" She asked flatly, her question hanging in the air.

Aidan thoughts were pulled back to the moment by the sudden silence; soon he realized that she was waiting for him to answer. "What?" he mumbled as he turned to face the backseat of the car, making a respectable effort to hide his discomfort.

"Why are you covered in blood?" she repeated almost accusatory.

"Oh s'nothing." He attempted to wave her questioning away as he stared her up and down. "It's a long story." He lied flashing a week smile. "It's fine now." She looked strange to him wearing rolled up jeans and a tee. Gone was the gray outfit he had gown accustomed to and had missed so much during his time underground. She looked blindingly brighter; her skin had color and glow, especially now that gray hue that had surround her was gone.

"Aidan that's not and answer." Proclaimed Sally. Aidan ignored her words and reached a hand toward her, he stopped just short of touching. He was expecting to feel the rush of cold air infused with electricity that makes up a ghost's particles.

"Yeah." Josh agreed as he glanced over at him "What happened man?" His eyes leaving the road, "You been gone over a year and now all the sudden you call from a phone booth in the middle of nowhere," Josh turn his attention back to the road "and if you don't mind me saying…" Josh chuckled nervously"…you look like hell."

"What?" In shock, Aidan shot upright in and turned to face front again. "What did you say?"

"You… L lo look like hell" Josh stuttered feeling guilty as he watched his friend become visibly upset and start to shake. "Forget it, we'll talk later," he deflected "when we get home."

"NO." Aidan stated firmly. Josh shook his head, looking both surprised and apologetic at the same time. "Now." Aidan insisted. "What did you say?"

Reluctantly Josh slowly repeated himself "What happened? You been going over a year and now you call us from a phone booth in the middle of nowhere and you..look…" his words faded away ".…like hell" as Aidan began talking over him.

"Over.

A.

Year…"

Aidan repeated the words slowly one at a time. Clearly enunciating every syllable, not believing them as they left his mouth.

"Hey man…" Josh turned his head in time to watch as what little color Aidan had drained from his face. "It's okay." He reached over and gave Aidan's arm a nudge.

Sally learned forward in the car and put her hand on Aidan's shoulder. He instinctually covered it with his own, as she gave him a small reassuring squeeze.

"A year." It was starting to slowly sink in. "I was gone over a year?" He rubbed his face with his hands and exhaled all the air he had in him.

"Yes, we know." Josh replied, "Where were you? Nora and I, we searched everywhere for you. Why didn't you contact us until now?

"I," Aidan started "I couldn't."

"Why not? Were you in hiding?" Josh didn't want to push him to fast but really needed to know, after trying to find him for so long. "What happened with mother? With Suren?"

"Suren is dead."

"What?" Josh gasped.

"Mother, she…" Aidan paused "….she commanded Suren to kill me. I begged her to do it and when she refused, Mother staked her. Right before the counsel, in front of everyone." His voice growing tight though clenched jaw "Right in front of me!"

"Oh my god Aidan. I am so sorry." Sally began to choke up, "I know how much she meant to you."

"It's fine. " He dismissed her concern, his voice tight, and bitter. "Apparently, I've had a lot of time to come to terms with it." Its true Aidan had come to terms with her death. He loved her with out a doubt, but as he replayed his feeling during their times spent together, while he lie trapped in her coffin he came to realize that she was not the love of his life. There was someone else he loved more.

"Okay, that's good, I guess." Sally empathized slowly, before gently prodding "So where have you been?" she asked.

"I was underground." Aidan replied as a shiver ran up his spine.

"You were in hiding?" Questioned Josh "Is that why couldn't tell us where you were?"

"No, not like that." Aidan rubbed his temples as he spoke. "After mother killed Sur..." he couldn't finish so he tried again "Mother...she ground me."

"What she locked in your room with out supper?" Sally said with a smile that lit up her face and more than hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah something like that, only…." his voice cracked horse and raspy. "…only far worse." He lowered his head into his hands. "She buried me, underground," he paused "in Suren coffin." the last part came out angry, and full of injustice.

"What?" Josh reeled in shock and almost losing control of the wheel. "What? How is that even possible?" Josh couldn't comprehend. Josh had the wild thought that Mother buried Aidan covered in Suren ashes.

"It is possible, and Mother is cruel and she's done it before….to her own daughter!"

"What?!" Josh was now even more confused. "She did what? How?"

His voice giving way to anger now "80 years ago Mother buried Suern alive as punishment." Growing angry he continued "Eighty years, I waited for Suren. Every year I stood at her grave unable to help while Mother continued her insane cruelty. He held back the tears. "At last, Mother had me to dig her up," He used the narrow bit of sweater peeking out form under his leather to wipe his face "..only to lose her again."

Neither Josh nor Sally had any response. What could they say? Their brains were working hard on putting together the pieces. Sally thoughts flashed to scenes from old black and white horror movies, where vampires lie buried; undead in their coffins until some poor unsuspecting person disturbs them.

Eventually Sally whispered "Aidan it's okay your here now, …with us." Sally encouraged as she reached for him again. Aidan sank low in the seat and closed his eyes.

The year, the entire year, over a year in fact, Josh thought. All that time he was franticly searching for his friend. Aidan was underground, buried alive.

This brought into question everything Josh thought he knew about vampires. 'But how?' Josh wondered. How could Aidan survive, how could anyone survive? Josh had no illusions that Aidan was human; hell he knew that he was not even technically alive. That's is how they started this whole thing in the first place, because he and Aidan were different. They were supernatural bothers, the wolf and the vampire. Living together, sharing an unspoken bond; trying not to be the monster that they are.

This was a huge shock, more so now that he had just spent the last year studying nursing. He had questions. "How Aidan? How is that even possible that you're…'alive' now? How?"

"I don't know."

"How did you...?" the question hung. "How did you survive with no light or air? What about food?"

Aidan rubbed his eyes and yawned out an answer "Light and air are optional, but the hunger and the sickness. I thought I would go mad and fall to dust, but I didn't." he paused "I knew that somehow I could survive, just like Suren had." His sadness was palatable. "She survived for eighty years in that coffin. I knew I could too. I had to."

"But I thought vampires _needed_ blood to survive."

"We do. It was torturous at first, but after a few days, or weeks or who knows how long, I begin to dry out. After that it became easier, well physically easier anyway. I think my body just went into a shut down mode. It did just what it needed to, to survive.

"My god that's amazing. So, what happened after you dried out, you what…slept?"

"No. God no. I wish it were that easy." Aidan looked at over at Josh who was listening intently. He started again slowly "In the darkness you can't tell if you are awake or asleep, alive or dead. Up, down everything loses meaning, it's so confusing to the scenes to be denied everything."

At this his mind broke just a bit as he confessed his fears "I'm not even sure…" He paused and wiped at his face. "…if I am….If I am here, with you guys right now or if I am still lying in that small dark space hallucinating this conversation."

"No man it's okay. Your here with us now." Josh reached his hand out and put it on his shoulder. "We're real."

"Must be," Aidan forced a laugh "because I can move." He stretched both arms out in front of himself, flexed his fingers, then turned his palms toward himself and for the first time noticed his filthy hands in surprise. "And the pain…" he winced as he shifted in his seat "…it feels… very real."

"It is." Josh reiterated with a smile that faded fast across his face. "Real. That is." Aidan half smiled in return happy to know that the pain he was now suffering was indeed real.

Aidan put his hand to up to his forehead to shield his eyes "And it is so damn bright, I feels like I'm it's on fire." Josh looked out the window. It was a gray overcast day, damp with drizzle, no sun in sight.

"Aidan this is real and it's all going to be okay."

But he was too late, in the short time Josh paused to take in the sky, Aidan had crossed his arms tightly over his chest and lowered his head and passed out.

"Josh shouldn't we keep him awake?" Sally asked, "Do you think he's ok?"

Josh had almost forgotten that Sally was even in the car. "I don't know Sally, lets just let him be for now, till we get him home."


	2. Nurse Josh

REUNION

NURSE JOSH-

When they arrived back in Boston, Josh pulled up along side the house. He attempted to wake Aidan. "Aidan wake up. We're here."

Sally leaned forward placed her lips near his ear and softly whispered. "Wake up sweetie we're home"

He moaned slightly and turned his head in the direction of her voice.

She tried again "Wake up Aidan." concerned she nudged his shoulder gently "Wake up." She repeated nudging him even harder.

This time his eyes fluttered open. He tried to focus on her face. "Sally?" She smiled at him.

But it was Josh who answered, "Come on buddy lets get you inside. Can you walk?"

Josh had circled around to the passenger side door and coxed him into standing.

Aidan made a valiant attempt but his legs gave out from underneath him as he stumbled, Josh supported him by the arm "Whoa there."

"Sally." Josh motion for her to come over "Come give me hand will you?"

It took the two of them each looping one of Aidan's arms over their shoulders to maneuver him up the front steps. One inside Sally shifted her portion of Aidan weight to Josh as she hurried off to the kitchen to retrieve a blood bag that she knew would be in the fridge. Josh was surprised at how little Aidan weighed as he deposited him on the couch.

"Here" Sally thrusted the bag toward Josh. "Give him this."

Josh took the bag and placed it in Aidan's open palm. He closed Aidan's fingers around the bag and placed his own hand over top to help steady Aidan's grip.

Aidan felt a familiar heavy squishiness in his palm; he focused his eyes and looked down at the blood bag in his hand. He began to shake his head no.

"Come on Aidan, what's the matter? Take this, you need to eat." Josh gave a small squeeze to their hands holding the bag.

Aidan body began to shake and his breath quickened as he refused the bag "Nnno" he moaned. Confused and thinking Aidan was to week to feed him self, Josh sent Sally back to the kitchen for knife.

When she retuned Josh sliced open a corner of the bag. Aidan spring to life, as the smell of blood assaulted his senses, his eyes clouded black, and his fangs descended. With a forceful hiss he screamed "Nooo" as he slapped the bag away from Josh's hand, causing a stream of blood to splatter red against the far wall and spill on to the floor. Collapsing back to the couch he flopped down and sobbed "Get it away from me."

Surprised at his friend reaction Josh reassured him "Okay, okay… it's okay" he said as he placed a hand on the vampires shoulder. "Sorry, sorry" Aidan moaned, "I just need to…." His words dropped away.

Josh glanced around the room at the splattered mess. Sally looked on with concern. "Go, take care of him." She exchanged worried glances with Josh. "Go on" she urged, "I'll get this" as she moved to clean up the spilled blood bag from the floor.

Josh helped Aidan stand and guided him as he limped toward the steps. He encouraged him to climb but his leg was far to week and injured. Josh ended up practically carrying him to second floor.

Pausing in the hall just out side of his bedroom Aidan waived Josh off. Josh stood back as Aidan turned the knob and opened the door. As he swung the door open the smell of blood soaked wood and the memory of the two girls he brutally murdered flashed into his mind. This caused him to stumble backwards into Josh. Josh caught the unstable Aidan in his arms and guided him back into the room.

"Here let me help you." Josh said gently as he deposited Aidan onto the side of the bed closest to the door.

"No I am good" He lied as he shielded his eyes and winced into the light. It was late afternoon the rain had stopped and cloud-filtered sunlight was streaming into the front window. Josh quickly moved across the room and closed the blinds, before grabbing at the curtains and pulling them shut tight. He could hear Aidan relax in the darkness.

Josh clicked on a small bedside lamp and pointed it away into a corner of the room. Josh waited for his eyes to adjust before he returned to Aidan ready to help. Aidan waved him away again, and using both hands Aidan swung his broken leg up onto the bed "I just need to rest. It's been a long …" Aidan paused checking in with Josh, with a half tilt of his head he finished, "…day?"

Josh nodded and smiled weekly at his friends attempt at humor.

"Hey" Sally appeared in the doorway of the room "I brought some water." She ventured helpfully. Holding out the glass in her hand and she hesitantly stepped into the room.

The darkness of Aidan's room frightened her, in a way she had not felt since she was alive. She was still connected to the darkness and could feel death all around. Aidan backlit by the single bulb looked terrifyingly inhuman, his skin and lips dry and aged; he was paler than she had even seen him. He reached out shakily toward the glass. As he took it from her hands, his fingers grazed hers he mutter, "wow" as a shock pulsed through both of them. She pulled away quickly and awkwardly excused herself and closed the door behind her as she left the room. Even after all the horrible things she had been thought she felt frighteningly human next to him. She chastised herself for thinking such thoughts as she paused lingering outside his bedroom door. She strained to hear the soft word between them and almost regretted not being a ghost. Freighted and frustrated she let them be.

With Sally gone Aidan attempted to get comfortable. His heavy leather coat hung loosely on his body, like it was sized for a larger man. Aidan struggled to remove it, but he lacked the strength to shake his arm free from its yearlong embrace.

Approaching from behind, Josh reached across the bed pulled at the coats stubborn sleeve. With Josh's help Aidan managed to slip out of both the coat and the gray hoodie underneath it.

Josh questioned delicately "Aidan what happened downstairs? Why no blood?"

"Huh?" Aidan grunted as fingers groping uselessly at the hem of his tee shirt.

"Was something wrong with it? Did it go bad?" Josh asked, "Do you need me to get you something, umm- fresher?"

"No that's not it" he paused his fight with the crusty tee shirt caught halfway about head.

Again Josh reached out from behind to help him, his hands catching on Aidan's as he peeled the soiled fabric free from his skin. Aidan recoiled slightly at the warm touch, Josh ignored it and continued to pull the tee shirt up and over Aidan's now raised arms. Josh continued "Why than?"

Aidan turned to face Josh who was knelling one leg on the edge of his bed opposite him. "I not sure it's safe. I am a not sure about too much right now, and until I find out more, it's just better that I don't." he answered.

Josh barely heard Aidan's words, because he was taken aback at the condition of his friend. Josh was grateful for the lack of light as he tried not to let the horror show on his face, as he stared. "But you need blood badly, don't you?" He asked as his eyes surfed across Aidan emaciated frame. Aside from just being thin Josh noticed bedsores. Of course thought Josh, confined for over a year unable to move more than an inch or two. The sores covered the right side of Aidan torso and Josh suspected that they continued down on to his hips and legs and anywhere his body had been in constant contact with the coffin.

"Yes" Aidan sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose as he flopped backwards on the bed and closed his eyes.

Josh circled to the other side of Aidan. He saw the large bruises that covered his chest. With Aidan stretched out flat, Josh could count every rib in his under nourished body, including the broken ones from when he went through the vans window.

Josh lightly touched his finger to Aidan protruding broken rib, causing him to wince. "Its broken" he said plainly "Let me wrap that for you, to help with the pain."

Josh left the room before Aidan could answer. Aidan was to tired to protest, his eyes remained closed as he inhaled deeply as he heard the sound of running water.

When Josh returned he had several bandages cradled in his arms and a basin of warm water and a towel in hand. Grabbing Aidan by both hands he slowly pulled him up to a sitting position. Josh put one end of the bandage on Aidan chest just below his tattoo. He moved Aidan's hand to hold it in place. Aidan looked up from his hand and into Josh's worried eyes. Josh glanced away quickly as he gently but firmly pulled the bandage tight across Aidan causing him to moan. Josh expertly unrolled the bandage around his chest several times; as he leaned in to reach the back he caught Aidan sniffing at him. Josh paused what he was doing and looked questionably at him.

"I just can't get over…" he shook his head a bit "It's just that…you smell so…

"Different?" Josh ventured.

"…Human" Aidan swallowed hard. "How long have you…?"

Uncomfortable with the question, Josh tucked in the end of the bandage. "Your leg," he pointed

"Josh?" Aidan persisted "What happened to Ray, to Nora, to you?"

"I can splint it into place." Josh stalled and was surprised it worked.

"No, I'm good." Aidan lay back down onto the bed again far to drained of energy to argue. "I just need to rest and some time to heal."

Josh reached over to the nightstand and dipped the towel into the water. "What you need is blood." He said as he wiped the dried blood from the cuts on Aidan's face.

"I know, but I cant." Aidan said and he grabbed Josh's wrist mid motion "I cant, so don't let me" he repeated firmly before letting go. "Not yet."

"But..." Josh said as he resumed wiping away the blood, and squeezing out the towel into the quickly cooling basin.

"Later, we'll talk later" Aidan mumbled as he drifted half unconscious. "I promise"

* * *

Josh watched as Aidan lay twitching uncomfortably in his bed. The formally cozy sanctuary now felt like a cavernous hole compared to the coffin. Aidan was only peripherally aware when Josh decided to slip in next to him on the bed, but his body found immediate comfort in the closeness and it allowed him to rest for several hours as he drifted off completely.

Aidan awoke to a loud thumping that pulsated through out his body. Thump. Thump. He felt it rather than heard it. Aidan struggled to lift his heavy eyelids; he turned his head to see next to him on the bed Josh, eyes closed and arms folded behind his head not really awake or asleep.

"Josh."

"Yeah Aidan. I am right here." Josh wiped the sleep from his eyes. "What do you need?"

"Leave."

"What?" Josh propped himself up.

"Leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Aidan sat up and pulled at the sheet that covered him.

"I can stay if…you need me"

"No. Please just leave" Aidan said more forcefully.

Confused Josh didn't understand. He looked into Aidan face in the darkness.

Aidan lowered his eyes as he inhaled "Your smell." Aidan inhaled again and placed his hand on Josh's chest. "Your heart beat." He closed his eyes as Josh heard a faint noise. "It's too much." Aidan's words sounded just different enough for Josh to comprehend a moment before he looked into Aidan's pools of onyx.

It wasn't often, but there was a sort of unspoken comfort in the nights that they spent together, just being there for each other. The first time was after Josh killed the wolf Douglass. Aidan went to his room and found him inconsolable and nearly suicidal with guilt. He spent the night reassuring him that he was a good man in a bad situation and not a monster that kills for sport. Something, Aidan had known about all too well during his long past. Josh was embarrassed but grateful that his friend was able to make him feel human again, _a damaged human_ but still less wild beast.

After Aidan bravely ended Bernie vampire life, Josh had stood outside his door for hours listening to the choked backed tears of his friend, afraid to leave and even more afraid to enter. But by the time things came to ahead with Bishop, the two of them were close enough that Josh was ready to lay down his life for Aidan. Not surprisingly he found the courage to go to him after Bishop was no more. Aidan spent the night wrapped in Josh's warm arms, making him feel less alone and empty inside.

"Okay, …. but…"

Aidan inhaled deeply taking in the smell of a very human Josh "This changes things.."

Josh looked over at his friend "nothings changed"

"Everything has changed."

"Okay….I'll leave."

"It's for the best."

To Josh it was clear that he needed to be near Aidan, but now because things had changed, because circumstances had changed, because HE had changed.

He had to leave the side of his best friend of whom he wanted nothing more than to comfort and help, but he knew he Aidan wouldn't have asked if it was not important so he got up slowly from the bed.

But before he left Josh took his fingertips and brushed the long stringy matted hair away from Aidan's forehead and kissed it. Brave in a way he could never have been before Aidan long absents Josh deposited a small kiss onto his lips. Pulling back Josh swallowed hard before he leaned in again and kissed him deeply forcing Aidan to open up, he slowly ran his touge over the sharp fangs, savoring the strange sensation he had craved for so long. Josh knew that it was the first and last time he would ever get to do so.

"Yes, for the best." He whispered as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.


	3. The Hunt

For all two of you who are waiting with baited breath here is the next chapter in this story. Enjoy!

* * *

THE HUNT_

Three days after Josh brought Aidan home, he still was not much better than when he found him. But drinking lots of non-blood fluids, some rest and the longest shower and shave anyone had ever taken in the history of the house, help just enough.

Tired of feeling shell shocked and not able to sleep outside of the coffin Aidan decide that it was time to take action. He searched around the apartment gathering the items he would need. He was standing in the alleyway packing up the car when Josh arrived home from work and caught him in the act. It was getting late and the sun would be setting into darkness soon, Aidan was in a hurry.

"Aidan." Josh ran up to him just as he closed the trunk. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Oh hey Josh." He huffed as he leaned on the car for support and to ease the pain from his ribs, all while trying his best to sound casual.

"Aidan what are you doing out here?" Josh instinctively reached for Aidan arm to guide him where he thought he needed to be. "We have got to get you back inside."

Aidan managed to dodge the grab. "No, I can't."

"It's okay, I got you." Josh hovered nearby preparing to help Aidan and lead him back into the house like a little old lady crossing the street.

"Not what I meant." Aidan stepped out of Josh's well meaning reach.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Josh turned his hands up in confusion.

Aidan straitened his stance and declared; "Josh, I need food. " it was as strong and stoic a statement as was ever issued. It was a non-conversation…and yet Josh started anyway.

"I know, but where are you going to get clean …I thought you… " He stopped mind sentence, reading the look of determination on his friends face. "But your not healed enough to go out yet" he pleaded reasonably.

"And I wont be. EVER." Aiden's tone softened a bit "If I don't find something to eat soon." Josh sized up Aidan condition and noticed the sweat on his brow and the look of sickness about him. A look that seemed to have little to do with the injuries caused by car crash. Worried Josh nodded agreement and questioned, "Okay. So what's the plan? Do you just go out and play Russian roulette with some stranger?"

"No. God, no. Nothing like that." Aidan dismissed the reckless notion. "There are alternatives; not the best options, but right now it's all I've got."

Not liking the sound of it and not exactly sure what those options were Josh still agreed. "Okay fine," He breathed out and mentally prepared himself to do 'whatever it takes' to help his friend out "Lets go!"

"Josh, you cant." Aidan begin his protest.

"What? I can't what?" Josh voice rose higher "Help my friend?" Aidan was taken aback as he watched Josh's anger explode into a flash fire "Why? Because I am human!" He yelled a bit too loudly into the street. Josh tossed his hands into the air in frustration and paced in the opposite direction away form Aidan.

As his anger grew Aidan could hear Josh's heart beating faster and he began to feel the black seeping from behind his eyes as the urge to feed welled up. 'Yes!' screamed Aidan brain 'Yes because you are human.' Aidan barely swallowed back his hunger and focused his intent just in time. Josh turned around and pointed his finger directly into Aidan face and just cleared eyes "Screw that! You an Nora have got to stop trying to protect me from everything."

Carefully as if balancing on a tightrope Aidan leaned his upper body back and away from Josh's accusatory hovering finger. Aidan gently grasped Josh's hand and push it slowly down and away from his face. Swallowing hard he started "Look, I appreciate the offer." Aidan began to slink his body along the length of the car hopping to hop in and shut the door before Josh could really get going. "I really do, but there are some things I don't want you to..." Aidan's words paused as he fumbled with the car door latch; too weak to open it "…see." He finished weekly.

Josh reached past him and opened the car door with ease. "You need me." Josh said plainly, "I am coming with you."

"K" Aidan nodded his head in reluctant agreement.

After driving along in angry silence for several minutes in no particular direction Josh finally asked. "So, where are we going?"

"The woods." Aidan replied from the passenger seat.

"The woods?"

"Yes, the woods."

* * *

By the time they arrived the evening light was fading fast from the sky. Josh pulled over, put the car in park and turned to Aidan "Now what?" Rested from the journey Aidan wordlessly exited the passenger seat and walked around to the back of the car. "Now we hunt." He proclaimed as he reached behind his back and removed his old fully loaded service revolver from the waistband of his jeans and placed it firmly into Josh hand.

"Animals?" Josh asked aloud as he looked down at the weapon in his hand, a slow disbelieving smile spread across his face as relief flooded though him.

"Yes." Aidan sighed in obvious frustration.

Josh nervously he cleared his throat "Okay." Seeing the look of desperate determination on Aidan's face he realized just how serious this was. They locked eyes as Josh's fingers slowly curled around the guns handle accepting its weight into his hand as Aidan released his grip on it.

Aidan turned to the car and flung open the trunk, leaning against it he removed all of his clothing except his jeans and tossed them inside the car. Josh continued to watch as Aidan reached into the trunk and removed a quiver filled with arrows. He carefully he placed the strap across his chest, reaching around to adjust the quivers placement so the strap sat comfortably against his ribs. Aidan reached into the vehicle once more and retrieved a large recurve-hunting bow. Quietly he closed the trunk so that it latched tightly and stepped away from the car. Josh looked down at the gun in his hand once again and than glanced back up at Aidan.

Half naked and barefoot Aidan stepped up to the edge of the woods, fingers flexing a few times before tightly clamping down hard gripping the bow, his feet digging into the feel of the earth. His body tense and alert, he inhaled deeply the night air. As he watched Josh understood with a certain longing how Aidan was making a connection to his soundings, letting it fill his sense and preparing to release the monster. Locking on to something Aidan half turned and beckoned Josh to follow with a tilt of his head, and a sliver of smile on his lips. With the last of the evening's light Josh watched his friend's eyes cloud black and his jaw stiffen just before he disappeared into the trees.

Gun in hand Josh mumbled "Lets do this." as he followed after him, attempting to muster some genuine enthusiasm.

Keeping up proved to be difficult for Josh, it was dark and he no longer had any heighted senses to guide him. Josh's wolf was gone but the woods still felt vaguely familiar, like his human body had experienced it before in a dream. He followed Aidan's trail as best he could, and was impressed how swiftly Aidan was moving considering his injuries. He heard rather than saw him speed up as the cautious steps were replaced with the sound of snapping branches as he perused his pray at full speed.

Following close behind Josh arrive at a clearing just in time to see Aidan's stance as he released the arrow form the bow. In that beautiful moment he looked to Josh like some type of heroic bruised and battle scared ancient Greek god standing in the pale moonlight. It made his insides flutter as he gazed upon his greatness, but a second later all illusions were shattered as his friend collapsed to the ground with a thud. In a panic Josh clumsily ran to his side and knelt down beside him in the grass. Holding his hand he watched as Aidan faraway eyes shifted back to normal, and he spoke "Did I get it?"

"Huh?"

"The deer, did I hit it?" Aidan lifted his head, and repeated in through clenched human teeth "Did I hit it?"

Joshes brain quickly realized that Aidan had used everything he had in him to run the animal down and take the shot. Josh looked up and frantically scanned the woods with his miserable human eyes until spotted the wounded animal just a few yards away. Immediately he knew that he had to finish the job. He could just barely make out the deer's outline with the arrow still imbedded. He sprang to his feet and moved slowly toward the animal hoping it would not run, but it did. Josh took off after it at full speed and for the second time this week he wished he were still wolf.

Soon the night's silence was disrupted by a single gunshot. Aidan's sensitive ears could make out the sound of the deer hitting the ground. "Yes!" he cheered aloud 'Way to go buddy' he thought as choked back tears of pain and relief. Summoning his strength he struggled to his feet and tracked the smell of blood until it led him to the kill.

When Aidan arrived he found Josh was kneeling over the deer carcass, looking both proud and horrified at the same time. "Good shot." Aidan congratulated him as he took a knee beside and slapped him on the shoulder. "I've never shot anything before" Josh sounded dazed, "I never hunted before…" Aidan gave his arm a reassuring squeeze as Josh stuttered "My wolf has but ..I never…"

"Don't worry you did good." Aidan reiterated as he searched the deer for the bullet hole entry. Turning to look directly at his friend paused "Thank you Josh" Aidan added sincerely.

"Sure" Josh replied absently still pondering his first ever animal kill as a human.

Aidan looked to the deer and than back to Josh waiting patiently as he could manage.

Josh looked at Aidan uncomprehending the expression on his face, until he noticed that Aidans eyes were darkening slowly as he tried to hold back the change.

Aidan waited as long as he could before shifting uncomfortably "Uhh, if you don't mind" tilting his head indicating the deer.

Finally catching on that Aidan wanted privacy Josh excused himself saying " Sure, don't mind me, I wouldn't want your dinner to get cold."

The tension broke and Aidan smiled, rolled his eyes and unabashedly dropped his fangs. Josh felt a wave as of relief as he heard the strangely familiar sucking sounds the moment he turned his back. "No worries" he muttered "I'll just find the way back, on my own, in the dark." as he walked away. "I think the cars over this way" he finished.

* * *

An hour later Josh was drumming his fingers and humming impatiently to himself as he stood leaning against the car, waiting. When Aidan emerged from his feeding he nodded a silent acknowledgement in his direction and made a beeline directly into the passenger seat. When Josh opened the door to hop into the drives seat he was taken aback, the small overhead light revealed the massive amount of blood covering his friend. He could see the smears on his face where he had pointless attempted to wipe the blood away using the back of his arms. Josh let slip a small "wow." There was blood was everywhere, on his face, hands, his chest and even in his hair 'how, the heck' thought Josh. Aidan sat quietly staring down at his jeans contemplating the stains in the shape of his hands prints were he wiped them after his meal.

"Better?" Josh asked as he reached across Aidan and into glove box for something.

"Better." Replied Aidan as he took the fast food napkin from Joshes hand and chuckled out loud at its inadequacy.


	4. Angry Moon

Sorry for the long delay, be sure to let me know what you think in a review. -Thanks

ANGRY MOON_

Life continued things evolved over time into of awkward routine around the house. Sally was trying to find a purpose and understand what she had become, looking for a way to start her new non-ghost life over. Josh was trying to keep things running on an even keel between the natural and super natural parts of his life. Aidan struggled with his hunger while safely keeping his distance from everyone. Nora was busy playing sister to Sally and mother to a newly made wolf, but that didn't stop her from keeping a short leash on Josh.

Aidan was worried about this friend; they hadn't had a chance to connect since the night of the hunt. Aidan was longing to talk; he felt compulsively drawn to Josh and often caught himself staring at him, and his neck whenever their paths crossed. Aidan felt that between the heart on his sleeve and the hunger in his throat that he had never been so exposed in his life. His natural reaction to venerability was to withdraw and avoid Josh and everyone else completely. But with all four of them living together it made the task nearly imposable. Aidan didn't know if he was delusional or not but if he was almost certain that Josh was feeling the same toward him.

In spite of have the most normal and now human life Josh still looked very much like his usual worried self. He was dancing around, emotions fluctuating from happy to concerned now that the four of them were all together again. However, when he was alone or unwatched Josh allowed himself the luxury of feeling 'loss'. Aidan knew that Josh was trying his best to hide his sadness but his big soft brown eyes betrayed him. Plus, after several lifetimes Aidan had become an expert at reading humans, if he cared to put some effort into it, they would often swear that he could read their minds. Josh was always an easy read.

Whenever Aidan thought Josh was about to reach out to him with a word or gesture Nora was suddenly on hand to ruin the moment. She never gave them a moment alone together. In many ways Aidan was grateful for her acting as Josh's personal bodyguard, always clearing the path for him, covering him with her sent and never leaving his side when Aidan was in the house.

Obviously Nora could see his hunger and maybe even something more. Aidan understood her reasoning, but it was the tension she created and judgment she leveled at him that he could do with out. It was clear to everyone in the house that she was vying for Alpha dog. In a former life Aidan would not stood for it, he would have thought her inferior and taken her out with out hesitation. But right now he was too hungry and too week not to mention emotionally damaged to do so. Josh clearly loved Nora and there was no way he would ever do anything to hurt his friend. So, that-was-that! He would tolerate her until…. until what? He was not sure yet, but in the meantime he was going to kill her with kindness.

When the days turned into a week and the full moon prepared to make its appearance in the sky Nora was on a rampage. She confronted Aidan alone.

"Don't you think for one minute that I don't know what your up too. That I don't know what you want."

"What?" Aidan was taken back by her directness but not surprised "Nora I don't understand?" he feigned. He was hungry and Josh was the only human in the house that was no secret. But his mind raced, what if Nora knew more what if she was seeing into his soul, what if she knew the one thing he desired more than blood.

"Don't play dumb! I know what your after, and you can't have him." She moved in tight closing the distance between them. "He turned me. You may have been supernatural buddies, but now that he human he is my responsibility. Not yours." She gestured to herself than turned and pointed her finger at him "It's my job to protect him now and…" she said through tightly gritted teeth "…if you so much as go near him."

"Whoooa. Wait a minute." Aidan raised his hands up deflecting the verbal attack. He took a step backwards hoping to clam her. "I would never hurt him, you know that."

Her eyes glowed hot and accusatory "I have seen the way you look at people-at him. I can see hunger in your eyes." She moved in even closer threatening.

"Nora your confused," Aidan now moved half a step forward his building frustration finally finding a vent. "It not really me your seeing, when you look in my direction." Staring right through her he delivered the truth. "It's your own murders reflection you fear, not me." What he said was cruel but true.

Nora was taken back, was he right? Was it true? She had done the unthinkable. She had murdered; her ex Will was a victim of her rage. No she refused to believe that it was her doing; it was her wolf. The wolf had done those terrible things not her. She recovered quickly and attacked. "I wont listen to you, you don't know anything." She barked inches from his face. "Stay away from Josh."

Aidan's best defense was a strong offence. His eyes narrowed to black slits, and fangs descended as he hissed out his own warning, "Listen pup, I know more about the pain and torment in this world than you ever will understand." His hand moved with incredible speed grabbing her hair, pulling back her head and exposing her neck, lifting her almost from the ground "If you think that you can threaten me you are sorely mistaken." He slowly unclenched his jaw and loosed his fingers from her scruff.

She dropped, shaken but not defected "You can't have him. You will not win this." She whispered as she gathered herself, before storming out the door and slamming behind her.

Aidan stood alone and puzzled in the living room wondering what had just happened.


End file.
